Thank You, Goodbye
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Two sisters, two different fates. The older sister is like a fire, the younger one is like the wind. Meiko swore to protect Miku with all her life. Everything changed when Kaito entered their life. KaitoXMeiko, KaitoXMiku. Full sum inside. ancient china


This is a one shot on the love triangle of Meiko, Miku and Kaito. It is set in ancient china,

Summary: Two sisters, two different fates. The older sister is like a fire, her eyes filled with strength. The younger sister is like the wind, her eyes ever so gentle and kind. They depend on each other, Meiko swearing to take care of Miku. Everything changed when Kaito enters their life.

Thank you, goodbye

The wind carried the faint smell of cherry blossoms. Meiko grinned and wiped her sweat with her embroidered handkerchief. "Mei-sis~" Miku ran out from their house and smiled sweetly at the red haired lady. "Mei-sis, look! I have finished weaving!" Miku showed Meiko the cloth in her hands. It was silk, light green in colour, shimmering under the sunlight.

Meiko gently ruffled the teal-haired girl's hair, "Wa! It is beautiful! Wait for a moment. I am almost done harvesting the crops and herbs."

"Mei-sis, don't work too hard. I worry for your health," Miku said worriedly, taking out her own handkerchief to wipe Meiko's sweat.

"Don't worry about me! Go back into the house. No one will dare to marry you if you become tan!" Meiko gently pushed Miku into their small cottage, ignoring Miku's protests.

Meiko bent down and continued to harvest the crops putting them into her basket. She carried the two baskets filled with crops and herbs and went into their house.

"Done? Yay! We can send now go to the capital and sell the silk I wove and the herbs and crops you grew!" Miku cheered, laughing. She loved the capital! The streets were always busy and there were many new and interesting things. There was her all time favourite candied leek, a rare "delicacy" to her.

Meiko sat on the chair and stretched, nodding her head in answer. Out of a sudden, a chill went down her spine. It was like that time. Meiko got up abruptly and ran out of the door.

"Mei-sis!" Miku cried out, afraid of her sister's expression. She had never seen her like that. That fear…

Meiko scanned the surroundings. The tip of a orange flag was seen not far away. "They are here… so soon… " Meiko murmured to herself, her eyes frightfully wide and filled with the most intense hatred and fear.

_10 years ago_

_Meiko was only 10 then and was on her way home from dropping Miku off at Rin and Len's house to play. She was near the house when she heard her mum's scream piercing through the air. A chill went down her spine and she had a really, really bad feeling of what was going to happen. She ran. "Mama? Mama?" She cried out. Blood. Blood was everywhere, staining the floor, like a river. "Papa?" she cried out once more, desperate. She wanted to enter the house, but a little voice in her head screamed in protest. She went to the back door, a door that none knew, except for her and her family. _

_Meiko slowly pushed the door open, only just a little crack. She peeped inside, stunned. She clasped her hands over her mouth, desperate to stifle her scream. No! NO! Blood splattered onto her face as her mother fell to the ground. Her father was not far away, his eye glazed. Dead. Her father was dead. The cloaked men left carrying a bright orange flag with them. That's right. The orange flag with the symbol of an eagle. _

_Meiko slowly walked into the house, her body trembling. She knelt down beside her mother. Her mother reached out, weakly caressed her cheeks. "Meiko…. Take whatever you can salvage and escape with your sister. Remember… Remember to protect her with all your life. She…. She is the blessed one… The sword… Take it… At the…." _

_Tears trickled down Meiko's cheeks. She nodded furiously, as her mother closed her eyes as her hands fell limp. She stood up, going to the secret cabinet and took out the jewel studded sword. It was the legendary sword, the blade of fire. At that moment, the door swung opened. A cloaked man raised his sword and slashed at Meiko. Meiko stood there, her eyes cold. She blocked the blow, her petite body staggering. She raised her sword and slashed crazily. She stabbed and slashed, blood splattering onto her face and body. When the man fell onto the floor, limp, Meiko collapsed onto the floor, tears falling down. She was no longer pure. The only thing she could do now was to protect her precious sister, to protect her purity. She took the sword and chopped her hair off. She was no longer the little Meiko. She was the protector and sister of Miku._

_Meiko got up and gathered everything she could salvage, cleaned herself up and went to look for Miku._

Meiko ran back into the cottage, packing all their clothes and grabbing some necessities. "Go! Bring them and run! Go to the forest, the cave where I always go! I will meet you there! Here! Take this for protection!" Meiko took out a bow and arrows, passing them and the pack to Miku, kicking open the back door.

"Mei-sis! I…"

"GO!" Meiko shouted pushing Miku away. Miku took a last glance at Meiko before running off. She did not know what was the cause of Meiko's fear, but she knew that she had to follow Meiko's instructions. Things were not simple. Miku ran and ran, until she reached the cave. She collapsed onto the hard floor, her heart thumping. She sat in silence, her eyes filled with worry. She hugged herself tight, cuddling the white lily. What will happen to Meiko?

Miku heard something and looked up.

"Who are you?" she looked into the deep blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The wind howled. Meiko stood there, the sword clenched in her hands. Her hair flew along with the wind. Her eyes are hard and cold, ready for the battle. The flag came nearer and nearer, revealing 3 cloaked men on horses.<p>

"Where is the Blessed Princess?" the leader growled. Meiko stayed silent, looking into his eyes.

"Tell me!" His sword was pressed against Meiko's neck. Meiko gripped her sword tighter, her left hand snaking into her robes. She took out a needles, and shot, killing the leader with a needle. The other two men charged at her as Meiko raised her sword, slashing at the two men. Their blood spurted out, staining Meiko's robes. They fell. Meiko left them there and went to take a bath before running to find Miku.

She entered the cave and saw the back view of a blue haired man. MIKU! Her head screamed. No! Nothing can happen to Miku. Meiko plunge her sword forward. "MEIKO! NO!" Miku screamed. Meiko pulled out the sword as the man fell.

* * *

><p>Meiko leaned against the wall in silence as Miku healed the blue haired idiot.<p>

"Urgh…" he groaned, sitting up. He looked up into the teal coloured eyes. The kindness and gentleness of the eyes captured him. "Are you okay?" the sweet gentle voice asked. An angel. She must be an angel!

"Er… Ah… I am fine. I am Shion Kaito. You are…?" He stuttered.

"I am glad you are fine!" Miku smiled sweetly. "I am so sorry for my sister's actions. My sister is overprotective of me. I am Miku and she is my elder sister, Meiko." Miku gestured to Meiko, who just grunted.

Kaito forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sweet angel and look at the silent girl. He could make out her fiery red short hair under the dim lighting. Her red eyes were burning with fire, her pretty little mouth in a frown. Her slender body was leaning against the cave wall, and her figure curvy. Her eyes burned his, like a wild fire eating up a forest. She was a warrior. He could tell. If Miss Miku was an angel, then she was the devil.

He looked back again to Miku. "What is your surname Miss Miku?" he asked politely.

"Don't call me Miss! We don't have one. Meiko-sis prohibit us from using our family name," Miku answered cutely, as she checked Kaito wounds.

"BaKaito, why did you trespass into my territory?" Meiko finally opened her mouth.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Is there any one else in this cave who is as stupid as you?"

Kaito coughed. "I was looking for a place to escape from my bodyguards," he tried explaining. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Meiko-sis, don't be so rude," Miku sighed. Meiko shrugged and looked out, searching for anything or anyone that might harm Miku.

"Kai… Can I call you Kaito?" Miku asked. Kaito smiled and nodded his head. Miku was indeed so much better! His heart immediately warmed up at the sight and sound of her voice.

"Kaito, can you please sleep? You have to rest to heal completely," Miku spread out a makeshift bed and forced Kaito onto it.

Kaito nodded, realising how tired he was. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of white lilies and red spider lilies.

* * *

><p>Meiko looked at Kaito, making sure that he was sound asleep. "Miku, what do you want to ask?" her voice was soft and gentle.<p>

"Mei-sis, why do we have to run again?" Miku asked, worried. 10 years ago, Meiko had suddenly burst into Aunty Lenka and Uncle Rinto's house and quickly brought her away. It was happening again and she was completely clueless about everything.

"Nothing. You don't have to know. Just stay happy and carefree," Meiko sighed and looked away.

"Don't 'nothing' me! Mei-sis, what in earth is happening? Why do I have such powerful healing powers?" Miku asked, her voice rising.

"Miku, please. It is not the time now. I will tell you everything when the time is right. And, stay away from that guy."

"Why?"

"You will understand everything one day."

Miku fell silent. It was no use. Meiko won't tell her anything.

Little to their knowledge, Kaito overheard their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, it is time to wake up. Kaito." Miku gently woke Kaito up.<p>

"Finally awake eh? BaKaito. I have made breakfast. We are leaving soon." Meiko re entered the cave.

"Ah. Sorry," Kaito smiled at Miku, his heart pounding. Miku passed him some food, and they sat in silence, eating their breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked.

"It is not a 'we'. I never said that we will be bringing you along," Meiko said coldly.

"Mei-sis!"

"Fine. We are going to the capitol," Meiko replied.

"EH?" Miku exclaimed. The capitol?

"We need to find someone and this little guy here is from the capitol too."

"How did you know?"

"Your emblem. You are the prince right?" It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"You! You looked through my things!" Kaito retorted.

"Eh? You are the prince?" Miku asked, shocked. Kaito nodded in reply.

"That's why he is useful, since he escaped anyway." Meiko smirked, sending shivers down Kaito's spine.

Uh oh… Life is going to be difficult for him…

* * *

><p>They walked down the streets. After a few days of walking, they finally reached the capitol. Miku shifted uncomfortably, blushing. Kaito face was tinted red. Meiko walked on, coolly. What was this situation?<p>

"Er… Meiko-sis, why must Kaito carry me?" Miku asked.

"Because I know that you can't walk properly without tripping over your own foot." Meiko answered, looking forward.

"But we just met Kaito…" Miku protested.

"I know that. You saved his life, so he should be the one carrying you. Plus, he is a guy and he so obviously like you. And yes, I am the one who used to carry you." Meiko continued walking.

Kaito's face was even redder. Yes. That was the feeling. He liked Miku. He liked her gentleness. He liked her kindness. He liked her eyes, her pouts and her voice.

"Ah! We have reached." Meiko stood in front of the huge mansion. "Gakupo, Luka, it is me, Meiko." Meiko knocked onto the door. Within seconds, the door flung opened and a pink haired lady dashed out of the mansion, hugging Meiko.

"Mei-chan! T has been so long!" she gushed squeezing Meiko.

"Luka… I can't breathe…" Meiko gasped. Luka immediately let go, smiling.

"You must be Miku! Ah~ It has been so long since I last saw you! You have grown into such a beautiful young lady!" She smiled gently at Miku. Her gaze fell onto Kaito, her expression changing to that of shock.

Luka collapsed onto the floor, "Your highness!"

"Don't call me that…" Kaito smiled sheepishly. Luka led them into the house.

"Gaku! GAKU!" Luka shouted and a long purpled hair man came out from a room. He ran towards Luka, enveloping her into a huge hug. Luka sighed and punched him. He continued clinging onto Luka, much to her annoyance.

"Gakupo is still like that after so many years eh?" Meiko laughed, drinking her wine. Luka sighed. "Meiko, your visit is not as simple as it seems right? " Luka went straight into point.

Meiko smiled. "They are back."

"So soon? Go! Go to the Kagamine! They will protect you. Rinto, Lenka, Rin and Len… They will protect you. All I can do is to help you reach to them safely. I wonder if it is a blessing or a curse… Meiko, things have been hard on you." Luka squeezed Meiko's shoulder.

Gakupo exited the room and re entered with a bundle of things. "This will help you in your travel." He passed it to Meiko.

Kaito and Miku sat in silence. Those three people were totally ignoring their existence, talking about things they didn't understand. Meiko bowed and said bid farewell, before leaving for their next destination.

* * *

><p>They soon reached a huge yellow and orange mansion. They were led in by a few servants. The room was huge and a couple sat in the middle, with a pair of twins at the opposite end. "Mi-chan!" the little girl with a huge white bow hugged Miku as they entered.<p>

"Meiko, Miku and your highness," the couple bowed to Kaito. "The time has come again right?" it was the male twin who spoke out.

"Yes, Len." Meiko answered.

The couple looked worried. "Meiko, I have prepared your rooms," Lenka said. Meiko thanked them.

Hand in hand, Rin and Len led Miku and Kaito to their rooms as Meiko and their parents continued talking.

* * *

><p>Kaito held Miku hand in the garden as they watched Rin and Len play.<p>

"Kaito, I am scared. I don't know what is happening! I really don't know…" Miku sobbed, crying on Kaito's shoulder. He stroked Miku's hair, his heart aching. What was wrong with Meiko? Why can't she tell them what was happening? Can't she tell that Miku was in great pain? What kind of sister was she? They sat there in silence until it was time for dinner. They went into their separate rooms to sleep, unaware of the danger lurking.

* * *

><p>"Kekeke…Time for action…." A snow white haired girl smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miku? Miku!" Meiko gasped. Miku was not in her room, not in the other rooms, not in the garden and was not in the back yard. Where was she? Where was Miku?<p>

Rinto and Lenka burst into Miku's room, stunned. There was fur all over the bed and floor. Fox fur. The fox demon had kidnapped Miku. Meiko stood there, as till as a statue before running into her room and grabbed the bundle Luka and Gakupo gave her and her precious sword.

She ran.

"Where are you going?" Kaito growled.

"Looking for Miku. I am going to hunt down that fox." Meiko replied, still running. Kaito tried to stop her, only to be stopped by Lenka.

"Let her go. If you want to help, go with her to save Miku. Remember, Meiko isn't what she seems to be. Take care of her for me," Lenka said, before releasing her grip on Kaito. Kaito nodded and ran after Meiko. He was going to save Miku too.

* * *

><p>They asked around the town, but no one knew what they were talking about. They continued to the next town, where they heard about recent demon attacks.<p>

"Have you seen a teal coloured hair girl, around 16 years of age?" Meiko asked the passers-by. They ignored her as they hurried along the streets, fear glistening in their eyes.

"Lady, sir, it is better if you leave. Things get real bad here at night. Find a place to stay or hurry over to the next town," an old lady paused and said, before rushing off.

"Meiko, let's go and find a place to stay,," Kaito suggested. Meiko inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head. They went to the nearest inn.

"Excuse me, is there any rooms?" Meiko called out as they entered. A green haired lady walked towards them.

"There is only one large room left. You can take it if you want," the owner of the inn said. One room left. That meant that they had to sleep together in a room…

"Of course, it is actually a better choice, since it reduces the chance of you being… ahem…" she coughed.

"Okay. We will get the room. Miss…?" Meiko spoke up.

"Gumi. You can call me Gumi. Here, let me show you to your room," Gumi replied and led them up the stairs. They entered the room and put down their things.

Gumi was about to leave when she turned around and said, "Remember to cover yourself with the blanket. It is a form of protection." They nodded, looking awkwardly at the single bed. Yes, it was huge, just right for two to share. That was the problem. They were not a couple. Meiko sighed and sat on the bed. Kaito sat on the chair, drinking tea.

"So…" they said at the same time. Awkwardness hung in the air.

"So, you take the bed and I sleep at the table," Kaito offered.

"It's okay. You can sleep on the bed too. I won't do anything to you, since I know you won't touch me," Meiko sighed and shifted in, leaving space for Kaito. Kaito took a deep breath, hesitating before crawling into the bed, lying next to Meiko. They lied in silence, the candles blown.

Soon, sleep took over them as they drifted into a slumber.

Kaito could no longer sleep. His mind was filled with Miku. Where was she? She worried him. He gazed out of the window, the moon reminding him of Miku's smile.

Something was outside the room. Meiko's eyes opened. Where was Kaito? She could smell the strong scent of demons in the air. Uh oh. She got off the bed, finding Kaito at the window. She quickly pulled him down, as the scent of the demon got stronger and stronger. They must have smelled their scent. She pulled Kaito onto the bed, kissing his lips. Kaito's eyes were wide with shock, but the expression of Meiko made him knew better than to pull away. Meiko pulled away when the scent disappeared, covering them with the fallen blanket.

Meiko fell back to sleep as Kaito lied there, shocked.

* * *

><p>After having a quick breakfast, they left on a demon hunt. They gathered some information, which led them to a cave. Meiko quickly tied something on the Kaito's clothes before Kaito could walk away. Kaito was running ahead of Meiko, desperate to save Miku.<p>

Meiko sighed and shook the bell accessory that was tied to her clothes. The bell from Kaito rang back. Kaito stopped abruptly, looking at the bell. "MEIKO! What is this?" he ran back, growling.

Meiko looked innocently at him, "It is a bell. These two are connected, so when I ring my bell, yours will ring too. It is a gift from Luka. The bells are forever connected, to eternity."

Kaito groaned trying to get it off. It made him… It made him look gay!

"By the way, I am the only one who can remove it," Meiko smirked.

"Why?"

"Serves you right for almost killing us last night! It is your payment for walking so quickly too." Meiko shrugged, much to the annoyance of Kaito.

"Ah! Whatever! Let's go! I want to save Miku!"

"You really like Miku, don't you? Liking her although it has only been a few days…" Meiko said. Kaito nodded silently. They trudged through the forest and was nearing a cave.

"Meiko, I think you should stay here," Kaito ordered.

"Why?"

"You will only pull me down. I want to save Miku."

"I want to save her too!"

"No. You don't understand her pain. You don't understand her feelings! You, as her sister, should tell her everything. But you hid everything from her, causing this incident. It is painful and difficult for her. She is an orphan, she I sin great pain. She lost her parents and her only family member is not giving her the answers. Everything is so easy for you, not like her, where she has to endure so much pain." Kaito said coolly.

"You understand her? You dare to say that you understood her? You don't know anything that is happening right now! You. Don't. Know! What makes you think that everything is easy for me? How do you know that I am not in pain? What makes you think that I don't want to say everything? You don't know anything, You don't know anything about me, so you have absolutely no rights to give comments." Meiko growled and ran into the cave. Kaito sighed angrily and caught up with her.

The stench was horrible. Meiko crouched down, walking slowly. Kaito frowned at the sight of all the dropping vines. Meiko almost tripped over a log, saved by Kaito's strong hands

"Thank you," she whispered. They continued through the dark and wet cave stopping as they neared the demons.

* * *

><p>Miku eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.<p>

"Blessed Princess, what have you done to your pretty little face! It is not fun to eat such puffy eyes! Ah…. I can't wait… Your flesh is so desirable. But, I cant eat you just yet. I need you pathetic sister's blood. Without her blood, no one can kill you. Sigh… How long does it take for her to get her butt her!" the sliver haired fox demon sighed.

"Eunice… Please…." Miku begged, her tears swimming in her wide eyes.

Eunice laughed, her laughter evil and sadistic as she grabbed a little girl in the secret compartment, preparing to dig her heart out.

(line)

Meiko clenched her fists. The fox demon was going to eat an innocent girl! Before she could react, Kaito rushed forward, his sword drawn. Meiko revealed herself, her blade gripped tightly in her hand.

Eunice turned around, her eyes lighting up when she saw Meiko. "Ah~ All the actors are here now…" she drawled.

Kaito ran towards her, slashing. Eunice's tail swatted at the sword, deflecting the attack with ease. Eunice claws were out, sharp and pointy. Meiko ran forward, swinging her sword down at Eunice. Eunice dodged, and slashed Meiko's cheek. Blood oozed out form the cut. As Meiko and Eunice were busy battling, Kaito spotted Miku and released her. Kaito ran to Meiko's side. They looked at each other and nodded. Together, they slashed and attacked, their moves synchronized. Eunice was hurt, but not dead. She flew towards Miku, ready to kill her. Miku grabbed onto something and was about to stab Eunice when she collapsed, her body disappearing into the light.

Meiko panted as her sword was covered in blood. "Miku… Don't kill. It is not your job…" That was her last words before she blanked out. Miku cried silently, as the images haunted her mind. She knew everything now. Eunice had told her, no, shown her everything.

* * *

><p>"Miku, are you okay? You are not hurt aren't you? Urgh! How could that Meiko pass out! You are the one who suffered!" Kaito asked worriedly.<p>

"Kaito, Mei-sis isn't as cruel as you think she is. I know everything now, and I wished that I didn't know," Miku said, leaning against the wall.

"Miku, stop defending your sister. She is so selfish, keeping you in the dark for so long," Kaito sighed.

"It wasn't easy for her to carrying this huge burden on herself. I am the one blessed by the goddess herself, the one who carries her power. Power hungry people are all searching for me, especially the Crypton. Meiko knew and swore to protect me. She is not that strong. She wants to have a perfectly normal life, where she can laugh and play as much as she like. I now know the reason why her first love left her. Let me show you the important memories of hers which I dare not see myself," Miku said, placing a palm over Kaito's forehead.

Kaito eyes were wide opened, unable to speak after watching what had happened. Meiko had witness the death of her parents when she was 10, killed at that age. She had to learn how to protect herself and her sister, forcing herself to undergo intensive training. She stopped bothering about herself, only taking care of the needs of Miku. She killed whoever who tried to harm Miku and one of the people was her first love. It pained her greatly, but it had to be done. It was difficult for her, seeing girls her age marrying, playing, dressing up… When all she did was to train, to fight, to protect, to do all the rough work, leaving Miku to do all the light and easy jobs where Miku could not get hurt.

Guilt. Kaito was guilty. It was better not knowing the truth. He ran into the room where Meiko was resting.

* * *

><p>Meiko got up, tending to the red spider lilies that bloomed. It was her favourite flower, having a special connection to them. "Meiko…" Kaito voice resounded.<p>

She turned around.

"Meiko, I am sorry…"

"Ha! What do you mean?"

"Meiko, I am sorry for the things I said. Meiko, it is okay to cry. Don't bottle up your feelings." Kaito said gently, as he moved closer to Meiko.

"Cry? I don't cry! You have no rights to make me cry!" Meiko snorted.

"Mei-chan, it has been hard on you all these well… It's been so difficult for you… Your parents will be proud of you. You are a great sister, a great protector. It is okay to cry…"

Tears fell from Meiko's eyes. She trembled; all the tears that had built up for years were finally let out. Kaito pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. The strong warrior cries too. The warrior has emotions too. He understood. Like her, he had to carry the burden of being the crown prince. Unlike her, he ran way from it.

* * *

><p>"Mei-sis, where will be going to next?" Miku asked cutely.<p>

"To the palace," Meiko replied.

"Why?" Kaito and Miku asked at the same time.

"To marry you off!" Meiko said simply.

"Eh?"

"Kaito, you love Miku right? Miku, you love Kaito right?"

Miku nodded straight away. Kaito hesitated, nodding slowly.

"So, I am marrying you off to Kaito," Meiko said. "Kaito, do you accept my sister, Miku as your bride?"

"…..Ye…Yes…"

"Miku, are you willing to marry Kaito?"

"Yes!" Miku said excitedly. Meiko smiled and ruffled Miku's hair. That was for the best. But why does Meiko's heart hurt? It was so painful, like being pierced right through the heart by thousands of poisoned swords.

Kaito kept worrying about Miku's safety, making a big fuss when she had a cut, fell or even when she ate a little less than what she normally ate. Meiko walked alone, her wounds not completely healed yet. It still stung and she suspected an infection. Kaito refused to let Miku heal Meiko, afraid that Miku would over exert herself. Meiko smiled dolefully to herself as her wound opened up, bleeding.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the inn to rest for another night. This time, they slept in three different rooms. Meiko finally understood her feelings. She loved Kaito. From when, she didn't know. But, for their happiness, it was all right. It was enough for her to see them smile. To her, their happiness was her priority. Further more, she could not get into a relationship. She still had a mission to accomplish. She went to the doctor secretly, afraid of letting them know about the infection.<p>

Miku looked at Kaito's face. She loved him, but… It was impossible to for them to be together. Today… Today will be the last day for her to remain selfish. It was time to let go. If Kaito was with her, she will drag Kaito down. Kaito will get hurt and might even die. She was afraid. She was afraid of losing Kaito. It will be better if Kaito was free. It will be better.

* * *

><p>"Miku! Miku, look! This is for you!" Kaito grinned, holding out a bouquet of white lilies. Miku ignored him. "Miku?" Kaito asked, kneeling on a knee. She looked away.<p>

"Miku…"

She stood up. "Let's break up," she said, before walking away. Time was up.

Kaito stood there, not moving. Miku's words echoed in his mind. His world collapsed, breaking. He did not know how long he stood there, until Meiko came and dragged him in.

Meiko heart broke when she saw Kaito. Why would Miku break up with him? They loved each other. It was so obvious! Miku would not talk to her. Tear fell down her cheek as she leaned against the wall, hearing muffled sobs from Kaito's room.

_The love I give you has always been very quiet, exchanging for your occasional concerns. Although it is a three person movie, yet, I don't have a name…_

Meiko wanted to help, but she can't. The sound of his crying made her heart break. Kaito was a carefree person on the outside, but he was also capable of having troubles and crying too. It pained Meiko to see him hurt.

Kaito cried, trying to muffle his sobs. It was painful. So very painful. What happened? What had happened to Miku? Ah! She once said that she loved teal dandelions! He would lead her to the grass field and make them float down! But where can he find them? Ah! He could make them! Kaito wiped his tears away as he got to work.

* * *

><p>Miku got a letter from Meiko. It told her to go to the grass field. She sighed and followed the instructions and went to the location.<p>

Kaito carried the baskets full of teal dandelions, wishing for wind. He released them as soon as Miku came.

Miku could not help but smile as teal coloured dandelions danced in the air. She caught one in her hand and laughed when she found out that it was hand made. Kaito emerged, smiling.

No! Miku could not do this! She had to break their relationship off! She prayed for the wind to stop and it did. Relief washed over her.

Where was the wind! Wind! I need you help! Suddenly, daffodils continued to fly towards them without the presence of the wind. He looked at the grass field and smiled. Meiko.

Meiko whipped the grasses with the daffodils stuck to them. There was no wind, so what? She would help! Their happiness was the most important thing. Plus, the daffodils were so pretty! She grinned at Kaito, truly happy for him.

Miku looked at the dancing daffodils. She closed her eyes and ran. NO! She must not forget her promise to herself. "Miku!" she heard Kaito's voice. She ignored it and continued running.

* * *

><p>Meiko heard his cries again. Her heart broke. She could stand it no longer. She ran out of her room and dashed into Miku's.<p>

"Miku…" she collapsed onto her knees. "Please…. Please stop hurting Kaito… He really loves you… Please…. He… He cries because of you… I know you love him too! So why? Why must you do this to him? Please… I beg you… Stop hurting him…" tears fall from Meiko's cheeks.

Miku stood there, stunned. It was the first time she saw her sister cry. Her armor broke and tears started falling. "Mei-sis…"

"Miku… Please… don't hurt him anymore… He might look all carefree and all but in actual fact, he cries! He cries when he is alone in his room. Please… I love him and it hurts to see him like that. Please… You two love each other! Why… Why must you do this?" Meiko cried, still on her knees.

Kaito leaned on the wall, just outside Miku's room. He heard everything. Meiko…. Her face appeared in his mind. She… Her love for him had always been so strong, so silent…

"Mei-sis, stand up! Please! I understand! I will not be a coward anymore! Please! Please stand!" Miku held Meiko up.

At that moment, screams and shouts erupted form everywhere.

"Attack! We are under attack!" someone yelled. They ran to the stairs, peering down.

Meiko eyes widened in fear and she dashed back into the room, taking out hers and Kaito's swords.

"Who is it?" Kaito caught his sword.

"Crypton. The tribe that wants Miku's power for their own good. The whole tribe is here. We have fallen into their trap…" Meiko said, her eyes reverting back into the pair of cold and hard ones.

"AHHH!" Miku screamed as she fell. "MIKU!" they screamed, jumping down after her.

The leader of the tribe held Miku, his eyes gleaming. "Let. Go. Of. Her!" Meiko shouted as she chopped off Crypton's men heads.

"Ah! Meiko… Still as fiery as ever." 'Master' scoffed. "Prince Kaito! What a big surprise! Your daddy and mummy miss you!"

Meiko growled and dashed at him, slicing anyone in her way into half. She slashed at the leader but it was being blocked by him. Kaito followed suite, attacking him. He deflected the attacks with ease, but was unable to escape.

Miku concentrated as power surged in her. She opened her eyes, burning the leader's hand. She collapsed onto the floor and was surrounded by Meiko and Kaito.

"Tsk! Tsk! Naughty Miku! Even if you all kill me, you won't survive! This building is being powered with my life. If I die….. The building will…. Kekeke…" he laughed hysterically. Meiko paused, just as she was about to kill him.

Kaito carried the crying Miku and looked at Meiko, helpless. Meiko closed her eyes and plunged her sword into the leader's heart. As soon as he died, the building started shaking, as pieces of wood started to fall.

There was only one door and only two people can exit in time. Meiko smiled dolefully. She walked up to Kaito and kissed him on the lips, quick, but filled with emotions. "Kaito, protect Miku with your life…. And, thank you, goodbye… I love you…" she whispered. She pushed them out with all her inner strength. A single red spider lily bloomed in between them.

"MEIKO!" Kaito and Miku screamed as the building collapsed. She smiled sadly as she was being buried.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku dug with all their might, hoping that Meiko was still alive. Kaito saw something glistening and dug even harder.<p>

The bell… The bell laid on the floor, glistening. He slowly picked it up and at that moment, his bell accessory untied itself, falling onto his lap. Tears fell from his cheek. I love you, Meiko… I love you…

* * *

><p>Kaito held the pair of bells in his hands as he walked to the forest. He took out his sword and practiced his swordplay. It was the style that he and Meiko used together. One of the bell flew from his grasped. He looked up. Meiko! He smiled as their movements synchronized with each other. He looked up once more.<p>

Meiko? Meiko! Tears fell. Meiko was dead. It was a reality he had to accept.

* * *

><p>Miku held Kaito's hand as they sat in silence under the stars. Red spider lilies bloomed all around them.<p>

"You know, Meiko-sis had once said that if she was a flower, she would be a reed spider lily…" Miku said, gazing at the blood red flowers.

"That is the colour of her eyes…" Kaito sighed.

They sat in silence, their hands entwined together.

"_Thank you Kaito. Thank you for everything. It is time to say goodbye…"_ The red spider lilies seemed to whisper, as the image of a red haired girl disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>I hope that you liked it! Review please~~<p> 


End file.
